Black and Blue
by Faineza
Summary: Nya has always loved Jay, but it's hard not to resist Cole. Now with their immature quarrels, what is she supposed to do?


Nya is having a hard time choosing her partner. Jay or Cole? Cole or Jay?

None of this would've happened if that darn computer in the Borg tower decided to tell her that Cole was her true love. Of course she was shocked. A little crush on his handsome dark face and his hot muscular body didn't mean anything compared to her love for her cute blue ninja. But she pondered over it, and was a bit confused. A little worried for her future. Rethinking about her relationship. She's been with Jay for almost four years, but so with Cole, as a friend.

Fine, she did have a little affair with Cole, and she was attracted to everything about him through her rose-tinted passion, but that's probably natural if you've been romantically involved with only one guy for your whole young life.

Three months ago, Cheska - Cole's classmate, and by coincidence Nya's cousin - arranged a blind date for the black ninja. Unfortunately, the girl Cheska chose as his date decided to cancel it only ten minutes before Cole arrived. Embarrassed and afraid of being seen as irresponsible, Cheska phoned Nya and asked, "Can you date Cole?"

"I have a boyfriend. Jay. And that's just weird. We've all been friends for so long."

"Come on, please Nya, it's only a date, not marriage. Besides, it's a blind date, so you're not supposed to know it's him. Tell him that," she said. "I know it makes me sound stupid pairing you two up, but I don't wanna leave him there."

Of course, Cole was surprised to see Nya, and advised her to leave, since he didn't want to get in the way of a jealous man.

"I won't tell," the samurai said. They chatted idly, and Nya realized how little they actually talked to each other alone without the others. Then they continued a little awkwardly, building up momentum in their conversations, until after unlikely swerves of dialogue they spoke passionately about dreams, their past, their visions. Even if they knew each other's histories, once they shared their stories in vivid detail to each other alone, Nya wondered how much she actually knew of all her friends. Nya and Kai were provincial blacksmiths working for hours under fire and wounds to earn enough money for their meals. Judging from his stories, the ninja of earth must have been financially well-off. She didn't know before that blind date the detail of his hikes and travels all around the world – one airplane ticket could buy a TV set, a luxury for Nya before - and the theatre and opera he and his father attended must have been ridiculously expensive.

She was sure Cole blushed all throughout the date, and she too felt little giggles and butterflies in her chest, smiling when she wasn't supposed to. How come she never felt this way with Cole before? Why did she feel that way?

She loved Jay, she really did. It was a healthy balanced love, with friendship, romantic passion, loyalty and everything a marriage needed. A cute young couple they were. But with Cole, she felt sucked in a young adult romance novel.

And it was great.

Nya dated Cole six times. They masked them all as a study date or errand required for their new careers as teachers. All those times were filled with this little weird feeling that could be described with butterflies and perfume in her chest and a field of roses all around her, all boxed up and hidden from all. She couldn't bear to think about her flirting and betraying her boyfriend. All the while, she wondered whether Cole shared the same thoughts and feelings, because he didn't seem to show much more than unmanly awkward shyness and occasional stoic behavior. It was only on the last date, two weeks before technology's terrible mutiny, did the samurai finally convince herself that she was not married to Jay. She had to explore the great ocean of love before she decides to settle on her first.

On that day, Cole kissed her. The end of friendship and the beginning of a romance.

But on that same day one hour later, Jay brought her a bouquet of flowers that smelled of sewers. Jay ordered it three weeks before, and somehow managed to drop it in the ocean when going back home. He had to scuba dive down just to get it.

Who should she pick? The samurai thought she should've easily chose Jay, with their history and his love. Nya also wondered, assuming the test was actually accurate, will she really have a better future with Cole? Now that thought of it, what sort of married life would it be with Cole? It would be selfish to choose the black ninja, but if the machine is correct, it might be worth a little heartbreak. There was no real good or bad option anyway, right?

Cyrus Borg should really train his robots in the art of shutting up. The moment P.I.X.A.L. announced in Jay's home that Cole was supposedly her true love, pandemonium screamed.

Nya and Cole's secret was out.

Jay's trust in Nya disappeared.

Cole and Jay's beautiful strong friendship broke within a minute.

Jay pounced at Cole. They clawed at each other, rolling on the floor trying to kick each other's shins, being stupid and barbaric, cursing at each other, shouting insults.

Of course Jay would freak out, but Cole, really? Supposedly the most mature of the five? The black ninja fought back like an immature child throwing a tantrum because he didn't get his toy.

She wished her brother Kai would help – he did become a ninja to save her life, after all – but no, he just watched her suffer.

Nya didn't know who to choose anymore. If they did love her enough to fight for her, then she concluded the black and blue ninja loved her almost equally.

Then their journey was filled with the two's bickering and fighting and impress her and "Nya, who's better?" As if she was a romantic dumb beauty who's enjoying the drama. Nya started questioning their intellect, then the genuineness of their love. One of them should have decided to let her go and let her choose for her happiness' sake, right? Now it looks like a stupid soap opera. If she were in a TV show it should be one full of action, not a romance. Because now Lloyd's in trouble and Ninjago City is being raided once again, this time with nindroids. That's seriously worthy of an action movie, and their stupid "romance" is ruining the scenes.

_I'm not some damsel in distress, _she thought. _ I am Nya, an individual, a brave samurai. Not some love interest for the show and your amusement._

Something came to mind when she had to choose between the blue and black wire to save both the ninja's lives. There was only a 50% chance of their survival by cutting only one from the system. But there was one more choice.

Now the samurai and the ninja are in the Borg Towers, with some metal bits of wall on the floors and dents in some areas, but it could've been worse. She asked P.I.X.A.L. where the matchmaker is. Guiding her from the elevator, she tried the test again, but not before asking the robot, "Is this machine accurate?"

"I really could not know. I am...a robot," she said with disgust. "But I am informed that it is. However, it does not consider obstacles such as forbidden love."

"Which means that it didn't consider that I already had Jay and there would be this stupid love triangle."

"Yes. But Nya, this is still more accurate than you think."

"As accurate as romance like Twilight or scientifically accurate? Or it just tells you what you think is your perfect match?"

"I don't know."

"Well, let's try." And so she did.

The love machine's green hologram showed no face, but only question marks. "You do not have a perfect match. We are very sorry."

Nya agreed, and sighed.


End file.
